


see you again

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag This, i dont even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an end and a beginning, a beginning and an end. It's goodbye until we meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> ?????? What is this I don't know what this is I very much do not know what this is other than a 4am drabble that I really wanted to write and can't fit into any of the MLWeek/Countdown Week prompts why this.
> 
> I refuse to take any responsibility for the sap in here hello

* * *

 

The first time they meet after defeating Hawk Moth is the week after, when they both feel the faintest tremors in the air, the sound of an ending and the voice of a beginning.

He wants to reach out to her, to tell her _look, look at me_.

_Look at us, we’re finally free._

__

_I love you, Ladybug._

__

_Will you tell me who you are?_

__

_Will you listen to who I am?_

__

But she’s turned around before he can even open his mouth, her smile brighter than the sun in the quiet night, sweeter than any honey he could ever taste.

_Dance with me, Chat Noir._

__

And so they dance.

Across the rooftops, from the parks to the skies, they dance to their own tune, something sharp and clear, something soft and dear. Across dark alleyways and shady bars, they sweep the streets and breeze through neighborhoods, a dance to remember and a future to sing.

When they land on the Pont des Arts, they’re breathless and laughing, exhilarated and free. She turns to him, again, with a smile that could light the world, but also a smile to hide the tears, and holds up a single lock, dotted with polka dots and painted with a paw.

When they part, he lets his fingers trace across the area they’d chosen for their own, both years ago at their beginning, and minutes ago at their end.

The beginning of an end and the end of a beginning, Chat Noir turns and disappears into the night.

They’ll meet again.

* * *

 

_You felt it too didn’t you?_

__

_Soon we won’t be able to transform anymore, soon we won’t be Paris’ heroes anymore._

__

_Did you know they’re removing all the locks from the bridge?_

__

_I’m going to put this one right here, and, see, you can’t even tell it’s there anymore, it’s just another lock on the bridge until it gets taken down along with the rest._

__

_But even after it’s taken down, we’ll know that it was there. It was here. It is here._

__

_Just like us._

__

_I won’t tell you who I am, and I hope you won’t tell me who you are._

__

_Soon I won’t be Ladybug, and you won’t be Chat Noir._

__

_We’ll be just like this lock, just one among a million._

__

_They’ll eventually forget us, but I’ll never forget you._

__

_Goodbye, Chat Noir, we won’t be meeting again._

__

_Maybe one day, we’ll come across each other again, when I’m no longer Ladybug, and you’re no longer Chat Noir, when I can just be me, and you can just be you._

__

_But until then, my most precious friend, I wish you well, I wish you happiness, and I wish you peace._

__

_Au revoir, my one and only, until I see you again._

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> tfw this isn't even a plot bunny it's just???? a thing?? but also are they actually dancing or doing their normal patrol thing iono they could do both i just really wanted ladybug to be this fleeting ethereal moment in time i guess? i guess yeah y e a h
> 
> i still have an essay to write please yell at me
> 
> OH RIGHT ALSO!! i used "au revoir" instead of any other word for goodbye bc (ACCORDING TO GOOGLE) it has the connotation of meeting again so li k e yeah idk
> 
> [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s)


End file.
